


Petting

by txorakeriak



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-09
Updated: 2006-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txorakeriak/pseuds/txorakeriak
Summary: "Why don't you get yourself a pet and stop crushing me?"
Relationships: Theodore Groves/James Norrington
Kudos: 2





	Petting

James Norrington blinked warily as the first rays of the morning sun touched his eyes before he grabbed his pillow and buried his head under it. He was reluctant to wake up, and it was Sunday morning anyway. Pressing his pillow against his face, he turned around and suddenly bumped against something. 

He frowned.

He removed the pillow from before his eyes.

There was actually someone there, lying in the bed next to him. Someone who now put his arms around James and pulled him close. Someone who _clutched_ him like a drowning man. 

James sighed. "Theo…"

There was no answer.

"Theo!" 

"Mnh." Theodore Groves was completely disinclined to wake up, let alone get up. Instead, he shifted a bit until he almost lay on top of James.

"Hmph. Theo!" James' muffled voice came from below Theodore's shoulder. "You're crushing me."

"Mmm."

This apparently called for desperate measures. With a well-placed nudge, James hit Theodore's ribs. In the blink of an eye, Theodore jumped to a vertical position.

"Did you have to do that?" he complained, rubbing his side.

Norrington tried his best innocent face. "I couldn't breathe."

"You're a liar."

"And you're a cuddler."

"I am not!"

"You are! Why don't you get yourself a pet and stop crushing me?"

Theodore smiled wickedly. "Because I love petting you most."

James sighed. "Not even in my own four walls do I have command. My dignity is going to the pigs."

"As long as this pretty body of yours stays here, I don't mind," said Theodore, waggling his eyebrows suggestively as he put his hand on James' naked backside, stroking slowly.

"You are incorrigible," James wanted to say, but instead, he just kissed that damn improper grin of Theodore's away.

Sunday morning wasn't over yet. He could as well make use of it by proving it to Theodore and himself that there were some areas that were still in his command.

And Theodore had a point, of course. There were certain advantages to a human pet, after all.


End file.
